Polyblank (Jazzpunk)
Summary Polyblank is the silent protagonist of Jazzpunk. Not much is known about the character, as almost everything about him is intentionally left ambiguous, and the entire game is shown in first person, and the only time the players get a glimpse of his face is outside of the virtual world in the game's teaser. The plot of the game revolves around his secret missions within said comically abstract virtual world. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with weapons Name: Polyblank Origin: Jazzpunk Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Agent, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hammerspace (Has been shown pulling swords and guns out of nowhere, can also store objects in a hidden inventory, always seems to have frequent access to his fake limbs), Toon Force Attack Potency: Wall level (Can knock out two to three opponents at once with a single swing of a flyswatter, Accidentally sent a girl flying out a window in a pillow fight, can greatly damage and eventually destroy a van with consecutive punches and kicks, sent a guy flying by accidentally hitting him with the door upon opening it), higher with swords and guns, some of his weapons likely ignore conventional durability Speed: Unknown, at least Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Unknown, likely at least Wall level (Can take hits from pizza zombies and wedding cake-themed gatling guns, can survive falls from 2-4 story buildings without harm) Stamina: Likely very high, can eat jello for 26 hours straight and continue on with ease Range: Melee extended, several meters with gadgets Standard Equipment: * Eau de Pigeon: A pigeon-scented perfume. Spraying someone with this will turn them into a magnet for pigeons, attracting tons of pigeons from around the area to come and carry them off into the sky. * TV Remote: This device has the ability to interfere with electronics. It was originally used to turn the TV in the room on and off, until Polyblank discovered that it could also be used to affect robots, and even humans to an extent. Using the remote on robots causes them to temporarily malfunction, while using it on humans makes their body flash static for a split second and go dizzy. It can also be used to tamper with electronics, like how it can cause lights to short circuit. * Flyswatter: This is a basic weapon that Polyblank used to kill some flies in a vase shop. Later in that same level, he uses this weapon to clear his way through a crowd of goons trying to stop him in his tracks. * Degausser: A device that was given to Polyblank for a side quest involving degaussing carrier frequency pigeons. Shooting a pigeon three times with this device will kill it. It seems to have the power to affect humans to an extent as well, as NPCs who are hit with the beam collapse on the spot. One NPC in particular who passively reads newspaper has his head fall off when hit with it. * Fake Limbs: There are many times in the game where Polyblank's arms and legs appear visible from 1st-person view, but in actuality it is him holding out these fake, cardboard cutout limbs. It is unknown why Polyblank uses these limbs, but it is presumably to go undetected by fingerprint scanners. Although they are made of cardboard, they still seem to be able to function as if they were real human arms, as they can knock on doors, pick locks, and even damage a car. Intelligence: Often comes up with creative (Although somewhat unnecessary) solutions to the problem at hand, like how he got past an arachnophobic bodyguard by going around the restaurant, collecting spiders in a jar, and throwing it in his face Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Spies Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Jazzpunk Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Silent Characters